What Does Blue Want to Make?
What Does Blue Want to Make? is the fifteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Snail *Fifi *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Snail *Sock Puppet (debut) *Spatula (debut) *Bowl (debut) Summary Steve and Blue make things that are homemade. Recap Steve and Blue invite the viewers into the Blue's Clues House. They were making newspaper hats. Blue wanted to make something else. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to make. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer and then he starts looking for the three clues. The first clue was yarn. Steve and Blue help Mr. Salt and Mrs. pepper with a picture frame with a pattern sequence. After that, Steve finds the second clue was buttons. In the Video Letter segment, some kids were making newspaper hats too which was what Steve and Blue did earlier. After that, Steve and Blue skidoo into the bakery to help out Bowl and Spatula make Banana Cake. They gather the right ingredients to make Banana Cake. After that, Steve tried skidoo back home and trips on a red sock. He was about to try again when he saw a clue on the sock he tripped on. Steve draws the third clue, the sock in his notebook. Now Steve had to skidoo back home to put all the clues together. The clues were yarn, buttons and a sock. Steve thought Blue wanted to button up the sock with yarn. But the answer was making a sock puppet. They make sock puppets by the craft table. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *After fourteen episodes, Blue hides somewhere different. **She hides behind the house and will continue to do so for the rest of this season. *The Felt Friends made Masterpieces with their shapes a sunflower and an ice cream cone. *This episode is actually called What Does Blue Want to Make? *After only fourteen episodes, the lyrics to the Blue's Clues Theme Song get updated to the most common one played until the Season Six episode Love Day. *This was the fifth episode to use the usual No it's a clue from Adventures in Art. *Blue barked twice with the updated theme lyrics but was put into permanent use in Let's Build. *This episode is the second of two on the video "Arts & Crafts" and the second of two bonus episodes on the DVD "Shapes and Colors." *In Arts and Crafts. the music clip from the credits is heard from Stories. *This episode introduces Steve's sock puppet, which we will see again in several future episodes. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox pops in wearing a newspaper hat that Blue made for him. *In the Mailtime song, Steve's early design is used. **This also happens in Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme and ''To Fear or Not To Fear''.'' **Especially when Steve gets his notebook during the rest of the episodes this season until the Season Two prmiere episode ''Steve Gets the Sniffles and the So Long Song until the season finale episode Blue's News. *Starting with this episode. Steve's hair is now shorter. **But on Pretend Time, The Grow Show and Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. You can see few scenes where Steve's hair is shorter. *Mr. Salt makes a cameo appearance in the skidoo scene. He didn't skidoo until ''Café Blue''. *Even though the Blue's Clues theme song has changed, the retro format (until the later Season 2 episode ''Blue's Birthday'') and the message from Steve after getting the notebook when he stands up in front of the walls (until the later Season 2 episode/finale ''Mechanics'') have remained. The only other thing that has changed is his haircut but with a refreshed version of the same one as early Season 1 episodes. *Starting with this episode, when Steve tells the viewers he needs their help figuring out the clues, he is wearing his hair from ''To Fear or Not To Fear''. This also happens during the theme song. *Although The Trying Game was the pilot for the Portugal, This is the official first episode for the Portugal version. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *In Pistas Da Blue version, When Durate says Entender o que devemos fazer. His face looks like he is angry. *When Steve says "We just got a letter", a boom mic can be seen. *The audio quality is different for this episode. *When Steve follows the yarn, there is a glitch where Steve appears to be walking outside the background of the kitchen. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Adventures in Art.jpg|From the VHS title Arts & Crafts Here_it_is!_2.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Theme What Does Blue Want To Make.gif Yarn.PNG blues-clues-series-1-episode-8.jpg EGMwbTdiMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue-o-que-a-blue-quer-fazer-1-de-3.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Episode 15.jpg Correio Here.gif|From the Spanish Dub|link=What Does Blue Want to Make? Correio Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make.png|From the Spanish Dub Steve-gets-a-letter.jpg|A boom mic is seen when Steve says We Just Got A Letter 2 Buttons.PNG 4727414_l4.jpg Sock.PNG vlcsnap-2015-07-18-12h20m44s289.png|Thinking Chair UK Tumblr_liha90zhlK1qe3twro1_500.gif eGMwbWd0MTI=_o_pistas-da-blue-o-que-a-blue-quer-fazer-3-de-3.jpg Chickens.png Watch Episode US: https://dotsub.com/view/08d48e0e-4126-4b20-a6d3-d4dbb107e1de Pistas da Blue: https://dotsub.com/view/031fb4c9-88b8-4e05-b31a-d98fabe207a2 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes that are phrased in the form of a question